Sexo para el 14 de febrero
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Un 14 de febrero no muy común con un Uk punk! es algo rápido, pero lo ofrezco de regalo por este 14 vale ;


Hola a tods, sé que he dejado mis fics por un rato, pero se debe a varias razones como virus (seee otra vez), entre una idea de un iggy algo… retorcido ñakañaka, en fin !FUCK 14 de febrero! Para todos los Forever Alone y los que no… también. Muchas gracias a tods los que siguen mis fics. Ahora sí comencemos.

* * *

San Valentín era un día muy esperado por Alfred, dado a que recibía dulces y muchas invitaciones de citas, unas agradables y otras … algo extrañas como la que acaba de rechazar de cierto francés que empezaba con sus detalles amorosos representándolos con su mismo cuerpo, y dado a que amaba su salud mental optó por dejar toquetearse al francés solo. Iba a pedirle a su gruñón número 1 salir para ese día, ya que como el hero que era, su deber era acompañar a los menos afortunados, pero se le escapó.

San Valentín era un día muy X para Inglaterra, su lado punk afloraba por esa época con el pretexto de que San Valentín lo crearon las empresas de chocolate, para vender más chocolate, algo que le gustaba de ese día era que recibía algunas cartas de sus vecinas, chicas de 16 años que no estaban nada mal.

Terminando una de tantas juntas infructíferas Arthur salió de prisa del lugar, lo que menos quería era compartir lugar con la escoria consumista, ya llegando a la puerta para salir del edificio, alguien le tomó por el hombro, se dio vuelta y observó que era su "amigazo del alma" Francia

Francia, solo atinó a sonreírle de una forma pícara

-No tengo planes de coger contigo bloody beard- Mientras quitaba la mano de su hombro y le dedicaba una mirada de asco

-pero mon amour, en este día es donde necesita más compañía tu miembro que solo tu mano- empezaba a meter la mano debajo del pantalón de su "colega"

Arthur solo se acercó para darle un beso apasionado, claro solo para que el francés bajara la guardia, cosa que aprovechó para darle una patada en Eiffel. Para luego voltearse e irse a su casa.

Llegando a su casa, se fue a tirar en el primer sillón que encontró, el cual daba a un teléfono con contestadora que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

-Llego a tu casa a las 5, para que disfrutemos un rato de este día- era la voz de una mujer aquel mensaje.

Arthur solo sonrió, por lo único fructífero de ese día, el sexo. Miró su reloj, eran las 4:30. Optó por levantarse y puso algo de los sex pistols y fue a darse un baño, al salir llevaba puesta solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, buscó que ponerse: unos boxers con su bandera, unos jeans justos color negro, una playera verde, y una chaqueta a la par de los pantalones y para complementar algo de Agua de Loewe. En ese momento tocaron el timbre, bajó hacia la puerta principal y abrió

-hola como haz estado- le mira de pies a cabeza con liviandad y coloca su mano en el pecho del inglés

-como siempre- sujeta el mentón de la chica – ¿comenzamos de una vez?- la lleva a la sala y la recuesta

Entre caricias, besos y gemidos opacados por la música, el ambiente pasó de la cómoda sala al cuarto del inglés. Por su parte él no tenía complejos con intimar con muchachas menores que él, y esto debido a que ellas no eran unas santas y siempre lo buscaban y lo trataban como rey (claro como no con esos ojos, más bien todo él enterito [babas]). Las prendas fueron cayendo al piso de forma apresurada, y antes de comenzar con la cópula, Inglaterra se colocó un profiláctico y después a continuar. La casa se llenó de gemidos, los cuales se podían escuchar aún con la música del vestíbulo. En el cual se vislumbraba a una persona, la cual estaba algo shockeada ante los sonidos, pero su curiosidad era demasiada que poco a poco empezó a subir los escalones y llegó a la habitación de donde salían sonidos muy conocidos, cuya puerta estaba entre abierta…

-¡Aja! Y tú te decías caballero, y que no eras un pervertido Iggy- Típico de Alfred, el cual apuntaba con el dedo a la pareja

El otro ni se inmutó, solo alzó la voz dirigiéndose al intruso –Alfred no me jodas ahora, estoy muy ocupado, es más ¿quieres participar?- con esto último Alfred sé quedó perplejo, y los colores se le subían a la cara. Su instinto le decía hazlo hazlo, por lo que se empezó a quitar la ropa dirigiéndose a disfrutar con Arthur y su acompañante….

* * *

Lo demás se lo dejo a su mente fujoshi, eso es todo o hoy me cuesta mucho inspirarme gomen XD


End file.
